legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Zong'Kitou
The Zong'Kitou people, more commonly known as the Zongols, are nomads who inhabit the Steppes of Shavhan, the vast eastern savannah of that continent. They are known as primitive warmongers, and are just as likely to fight each other as they are to fight the Three Dynasties, their ancient enemy. Like most Shavhani people, the Zong'Kitou are very martial in nature, and expect every member of their society to be able to defend themselves. Tribes Many tribes have warred in the Steppes of Shavhan over its history. Coalitions of tribes are called Tribal Empires, and these great nomadic empires have risen and fallen time after time. independent tribes have very little power or territory, and are usually very primitive, but the Tribal Empires represent a real threat to the Empire of the Three Dynasties, whether through numbers, strength, or technology. Tribal Empires Majhonqo The Majhonqo are the oldest remaining Zong'Kitou tribe, and have spent many centuries absorbing surrounding tribes and inducting them into their way of life. Fiercely traditionalist, they believe in enforcing the will of Qoridan, the Shavhani Light God of War and Conquest, and will kill anyone who opposes that will. Though lacking in technology, the war-priests of the Majhonqo are some of the most powerful magic users in the world. The Majhonqo are also the largest of the Zongol tribes, in terms of both territory and numbers. Though nomadic, they mostly roam the north-western region of the steppes, and are based around the Lake of Liliaqura, a sacred place where they meet. The Majhonqo are currently ruled by Shan Yu, the new champion of Qoridan. Shan Yu was bestowed the position in 20.85, after the previous champion, Tulaan Yu, was slain by Syvaar Dain. Orkhov The Orkhov rose by profiting off the aftermath of battle. They originally rose during an event called "Kanzayong's Bloodbath", where the warlord Orkhovan was the only remaining warlord after the massacre. Orkhovan proved himself to be cunning as well as deadly, when he ordered his tribe to raid Erdannian trade ships and scavenge from fallen Skyships. This caused the Orkhov to bolster their military power with modern technology, making them instantly a lot more dangerous. The Orkhov revere Kanzayong, the Shavhani Dark God of War and Destruction. They have proven themselves to be excellent tacticians consistently. They are based around the ruins of the Temple of Kanzayong, in the south-west of the Steppes. Khovskar The Khovskar seemed to appear out of nowhere. They gathered together tribes in the east of the steppes with the power of their advanced technology and dragons. The Khovskar worship all of dragonkind, but Salvakoryn and the fire dragons in particular. It is unknown how they came upon the technology of firearms and combustion engines. Khovskar are the smallest of the great tribal empires, but they make up for this with sheer firepower. They mostly roam the east of the steppes, particularly around Kavashai mountain. The Khovskar are ruled by a powerful Sun Dragon named Vilentravanir Gol'Shiva The Gol'Shiva are the naval scourge of Shavhan. They are a coalition of pirate tribes, lead by the legendary pirate lord Zan the Serpent. Multiple religions can be found among the Gol'Shiva, but it is said that Zan himself worships Shin'Kaano, the ancient Shivarran deity of the sea. The Gol'Shiva are based on the south coat of the Steppes, and the Shivarran Isles. Their stronghold is the legendary pirate cove Gol'Satharto, but its location is unknown.